Albedo
Albedo is the former assistant of Azmuth, the Omnitrix’s creator, and a villain from the Ben 10 series. History Good Copy, Bad Copy A highly intelligent Galvan, Albedo became Azmuth’s assistant during his project to create the Omnitrix. He at one point asked Azmuth for his own Omnitrix, saying he didn’t trust a simple human like Ben Tennyson with it. But Azmuth refused to do so and told Albedo that there could only be one Omnitrix. He wouldn’t listen and used the knowledge he had from the project to create his own Omnitrix, setting it to match Ben’s. However Ben’s DNA was set as the default, resulting in Albedo losing his Galvan form and turning into a copy of Ben. Albedo was disgusted and enraged at being stuck as a human, thus he headed to Earth, hoping to take Ben’s Omnitrix to return himself to normal. He attacked a number of the Forever Knights castles and DNAlien hives, demanding information on Ben’s whereabouts, savagely beating on those he found inside. This came to the attention of Gwen and Kevin and eventually Albedo met Ben. He claimed to be the Omnitrix’s real creator and that Azmuth was a lair, before asking that Ben give it back. However Ben was suspicious and realized that Albedo was lying when Kevin pointed out that his left eye was twitching just like Ben’s did whenever he lied. Albedo then engaged Ben and managed to fight on par with him, before finally overpowering him. However their Omnitrixs locked together, almost generating a feedback capable of destroying the galaxy while at the same time, damaging Albedo’s human form, resulting in his hair turning silver and his eyes red. However Azmuth showed up and explained Albedo’s real backstory, before destroying his former Assistant’s Omnitrix and imprisoning him in the Null Void dimension. However Albedo swore vengeance on Azmuth and Ben for imprisoning him in a human form. The Final Battle Albedo eventually managed to escape his prison with aid from Vilgax, allowing him to steal the Ultimatrix, an uncompleted copy of the Omnitrix. He completed it using parts from his destroyed Omnitrix and tools from Vilgax in the hopes that it would let him get his Galvan form back. But since the Ultimatrix was linked to Ben’s Omnitirix, Albedo was still stuck in his human form. Vilgax then proposed that the two of them work together, claiming that he just wanted to destroy Ben and was no longer interested in the Omnitrix. Albedo clearly didn’t trust Vilgax, but agreed to an alliance anyway, successfully capturing Kevin and Gwen. He sent Ben their location where he faced him in battle, demonstrating the Ultimatrix’s ability to transform his alien forms into much more powerful Ultimate forms by changing into Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo defeated Ben, but Vilgax betrayed him, taking the Omnitrix himself and using it to turn his Bioids, robots designed to transform with Omnitrix, into an army of Humungousaurs. They managed to defeat Albedo and Vilgax took him captive aboard his ship. However when Ben made his Omnitrix self-destruct, he got Albedo to hand over his Ultimatrix by threatening to make it self-destruct as well. After Vilgax’s ship crashed into the ocean, Albedo managed to escape. Double or Nothing With no means of escaping Earth, Albedo was forced to make a living by putting together a live show called “Ben 10: Live”. He played Ben himself while he hired a Methanosian, a Necrofriggian, and a Vaxasaurian named Hugh to play Swampfire, Big Chill, and Humungousaur. Ben eventually found out about it and went to the show with Kevin and Gwen to complain about them using his image without permission, only to find out Albedo was behind it. When they confronted him in his dressing room, Albedo used a sound-wave bomb to shake them up and escape. Ben pursued him and was confronted by the aliens Albedo hired (pretending to be Albedo transformed). He managed to fight them before Kevin, starting to figure out they weren’t Albedo and Gwen caught the real one. He explained what had been going on and got him to agree to never do Ben 10: Live again before preparing to leave. However Hugh stopped them, claiming that Albedo was using the profits from Ben 10: Live to create a doomsday weapon. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin went to stop him, though Gwen wondered why Albedo would make a bomb to destroy Earth when he had no means of escaping the planet. However Ben just charged into the building where Albedo was working on a device as NRG. With a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest as he stood on top of the device, Albedo told his Methanosian and Necrofriggian minions and Hugh to deal with Ben and his friends. But Ben defeated them and went after Albedo, but it finally went off, exploding. He emerged in a Galvan form and revealed that the device he’d been working on was a device to let him regain his Galvan form, as well as make him able to transform into any of Ben’s aliens on his own. Albedo told Ben he wasn’t interested in fighting anymore and planned to leave Earth, only for him to return to his human form. Finding he could only become a Galvan for a very limited time, Albedo became enraged and Hugh tried to take the blame, saying he’d gotten Ben and his friends to interfere because being a part of Ben 10: Live was the only time he’d had friends. However Albedo didn’t blame Hugh, focusing his anger on Ben, saying his interference had robbed him of his normal form. Albedo turned into Rath and attacked Ben, who become Echo Echo, eventually managing to pin Ben down. However Ben changed into Ultimate Echo Echo and used his soundwaves to defeat Albedo, turning him back to his human form. Hugh revealed that he’d used Ben to mess up Albedo’s plans because he hadn’t wanted Albedo to leave and stop being his friend. Ben told Hugh and the other two aliens they could have him, but Albedo wouldn’t be happy when he woke up. Cosmic Destruction Albedo returned in the video game, Cosmic Destruction, where he utilized a To’kustar form known as Evil Way Big. He threatened to destroy the Earth with a cosmic storm unless Ben gave him the Potis Altiare, a device created by ancient Galvans that could enhance powers to enormous levels. Albedo hired many of Ben’s old foes to stop him from getting it to stop him and eventually battled Ben in Japan. However Ben transformed into Way Big and with the power of the Potis Altiare, was able to blast Albedo to the moon. There he reverted back to his normal form, cursing Ben for foiling his plans after spending so much time in the cosmic storm, incubating the one molecule of To’kustar DNA he’d managed to salvage from the Omnitrix. Albedo said thing’s couldn’t get worse, only for Lu to show up, wanting to revenge for him destroying aprt of his moon base earlier. Personality Albedo is highly arrogant and ambitious, as well as rather rude towards others, not accepting that Ben uses the Omnitrix just because he’s a human. Albedo has a dislike for Azmuth, most likely because he let Ben use the Omnitrix and is highly anti-social, having a tendency to not trust others. Albedo speaks with a rather large vocabularly due to his intelligence, but has a cold and condescending attitude when he talks. As a result of Ben’s DNA, he has gained Ben’s habits, which drive him mad. These include an intense craving for chili fires and a tendency to scratch himself in inappropriate places. Albedo calls his craving of chili fries a human weakness, but has actually developed a fondness for them, but denies this, considering it to be below him. Abilities Albedo is extremely intelligent, being a Galvan, and has great knowledge in technology and the Omnitrix to the point he could create his own (though somewhat flawed) version. With the Omnitrix, Albedo can become any of Ben’s aliens form, thus he can use a variety of different powers with each form. With the Ultimatrix, Albedo can still do so, but also has the ability to change his alien forms into their more evolved Ultimate forms, which are much more powerful when compared to their normal forms. However Albedo can’t transform into Alien X due to its DNA being locked out. Trivia *Albedo apparently doesn’t consider Pluto a planet, agreeing with the International Astronomical Union. *He apparently worked on the Omnitrix’s software package while he was helping Azmuth. *Albedo does not call the names of the aliens he transforms into, as opposed to Ben. *On the toy of Albedo and in the Final Battle and the video game, Vilgax Attacks, he wears a black shirt, even though it was turned white when his form was damaged. *Albedo showed much more skill at using the aliens of the Omnitrix than Azmuth did, but most likely because he used it much more. *Despite Kevin being turned to normal by the Omnitrix’s destruction in The Final Battle, Albedo was not changed back. This was revealed to be Azmuth keeping him that way as punishment for his arrogant actions. *Albedo’s name comes from term of the alchemical affect of something whitening, fitting given that he became a negatively colored version of Ben. Albedo is also another word for reflection coefficient, the reflecting power of a surface, which is also fitting given that he is an evil reflection of Ben. *During the fight with Albedo in Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to leave out one of his aliens’ moves. *Professor Paradox mentioned that there is a timeline where Albedo gained the form of Alien X, but was trapped motionless in the form almost a year because he constantly argued with Serena and Bellicus, the other two personalities of Alien X. This may refer to the Vilgax Attacks game, where he tried to use Alien X, only to get trapped in the form. *Albedo has similarities to Zak Monday, a negative version of Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays, and to Scourge The Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. *Albedo is stated to be a few hundred years old, which is considered a young adult by Galvans. *Albedo is sometimes referred to as “Negative Ben”. *It is unknown how Albedo survived the destruction of Vilgax’s ship, since it severely injured Vilgax. *Albedo’s current state is similar to Kevin after he first absorbed the energy from the Omnitrix. They could turn into Ben’s alien forms, but could only turn into their true selves for a limited time. *It has been confirmed that eventually more of Albedo’s history will be revealed. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Gadgeteers Category:Old Villains Category:Aliens Category:Xenophobes Category:Imposters Category:Betrayed villains Category:Imprisoned Villains